My World Now
by The Crafty Imp
Summary: When Leslie is given an invite to meet the 'worlds greatest Pokemon master' she accepts and welcomes the opportunity, only to be thrown into the middle of Mewtwo's chaos. Mewtwo Strikes Back from my character's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so iv'e recently become re-addicted to Pokemon. And I re-watched one of my personal favorites 'Mewtwo Strikes Back', and I just had to do a story about it. I tried to keep it as canon as possible, but it will be from the point of view of my OC. **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything to do with Pokemon, it all belongs to the creators. I do however, own my OC Leslie. **

* * *

''Milotic! Use safeguard! Eevee, get behind Milotic!'' The small normal-type did as he was told and leaped behind the beautiful water-type as it's serpentine body glowed with a green aura. The opponents' Venusaur's razor leaf bounced harmlessly off Milotic's scales, Leslie breathed a sigh of relief as eevee also remained unharmed. The young trainer didn't have that much experience with battling two pokemon at once, but being double teamed by the self proclaimed 'Karate Twins' didn't leave her much choice.

''Beautiful counter attack Miss Leslie'' The grating voice of the female half of the duo smirked. Leslie frowned at the seemingly genuine compliment, she shook her head and turned back to the battle. Milotic still had it's safeguard activated, but if one of the twins' pokemon was to use a special ability it would be over for the already damaged water-type. Leslie ran a hand through her cropped brown hair and tried to calm down for the sake of her pokemon.

''Eevee! Sand attack then tackle!'' Eevee did as he was told, using his hind legs to cause a dust-cloud around the male twin's Arbok, the cobra pokemon was lost in a dust-cloud. It had no chance of stopping the little eevee barreling towards it, unable to see through the cloud. The trainers could only listen to the loud crash and chocked hiss as eevee knocked the Arbok down. Eventually, the dust settled and revealed the large snake sprawled out in the grass. Eevee still stood, albeit on shaky legs.

''Arbok! No!'' The male cried in horror, he scowled and returned it to it's pokeball. ''No worries'' He sighed after regaining his composure ''I still have another!'' He pulled his second and final pokeball from his belt, pressed the button and released it ''Nidorino! I choose you!'' The small sphere snapped open and in a burst of red light a small, poison pin pokemon took on a battle stance.

''Nido!'' It cried out, Leslie swallowed.

''Watch out for that horn eevee'' She called, remembering her grandmothers many lectures since she couldn't acquire a pokedex. She turned her attention to her milotic. It still had it's safeguard up, but Leslie knew she needed to come up with a strategy. And fast.

''Lets finish off that milotic once and for all!'' The female twin yelled, obviously angry at her brothers defeat. She was also on her last pokemon, her young growlithe suffered a swift defeat at the hands (or paws) of eevee. ''Venusaur! Use solar beam!'' she commanded. Leslie's stomach dropped, she should of attacked! There's no way milotic could take a hit like that and get back up. The flower on the venusaur's back glowed bright.

''Milotic watch out!'' Leslie screamed in vain as the beam shot straight from the grass-types back and hit milotic square in the chest. Leslie covered her eyes from the blinding attack, she opened them again to find her milotic laying on it's side and out cold. Leslie swiftly grabbed it's pokeball.

''Milotic return!'' The tender pokemon was zapped back into the ball. Leslie smiled at the object in her hand ''You were incredible milotic, you deserve a long rest'' The pokeball shrunk in her hand and she re-attached it to her belt. ''Alright, venusaur's a grass type...'' She mumbled to herself as she looked down at the two remaining pokeballs. A small smirk touhed her features as she chose her next pokemon.

''Houndoom! You're up!'' She threw the ball in the air, it popped open. A flash of red light sparked from the pokeball and the next sound was her houndoom's fierce and blood curdling howl as it prepared to battle.

''Houndoom! Use a flamethrower on that venusaur now!'' The dark pokemon obeyed, a spinning bout of flames erupted from it's parted jaws. The large venusaur didn't have the speed or remaining energy to dodge the approaching inferno. It was instantly engulfed. She turned her attnention back to her eevee and the female twin's nidorino. Eevee was using his agility to dodge the poison type's flurry of fury attacks. Barely keeping a level head, she yelled her next command.

''Eevee, keep dodging then use bite!'' The normal type was panting and only just missing the nidorino's attacks, it might take the last of his strength to pull off one good last attack.

''Give up'' The male twin cackled as he watched her eevee try to attack while avoiding nidorino's horn. ''You can't keep your full attention on two battles at once'' It was true, keeping her eyes and ears on two battles proved to be a mammoth challenge for Leslie, even if her pokemon were capable of working together with some co-operation it was difficult to keep one out of attack range without putting them both in. But she couldn't give up, she could never let her pokemon down like that.

''Eevee! Come back!'' She called out, her loyal pokemon obeyed and staggered back before collapsing by her feet. Leslie crouched down and gently stroked his ears. ''That was a good battle eevee, you just need to rest now'' The normal-type gave a weak acknowledgement. Leslie reached for her fourth and final pokeball.

''Hitmonchan! I choose you!'' The pokeball popped open as it left her hand, releasing her final usable pokemon.

''Hitmonchan!'' The masculine voice of her fighting-type barked, he stared the nidorino down and prepared to fight. The male twin narrowed his eyes and smirked.

''Nidorino! Use poison sting!'' He ordered.

''Dodge it and use mach punch!'' Hitmonchan swiftly sidestepped and dealt a lighting fast punch, narrowly missing it's poison horn and knocking it a few meters back. Now that she was back on track, Leslie turned to her houndoom and the female's venusaur. The large grass type was visibly weakened after houndooms attack. The dark-type had narrowly dodged a vine whip and had now clamped onto the poor venusaur's vines resulting in a tug of war match, just one more good fire attack and this battle would be over.

''Houndoom! Finish it off with another flamethrower!'' Houndoom obeyed and released the venausar's vines, causing the grass giant to stumble. It didn't even have a chance to right itself before it disappeared in houndoom's powerful flames. Leslie smiled, knowing she now had the upper hand (barely) over the arrogant twins.

Hitmonchan's mach punch had dealt quite some damage to the young nidorino, the poison type was gearing up for another attack. And with the poison horn, it could do a lot of unwanted damage. The small purple pokemon began charging.

''Hitmonchan! Use vacuum wave!'' The resulting vacuum caused by hitmochan's fists blew up a dust cloud, Leslie squinted. All she could make out was the faint glow of her houndoom's flames.

''Nidorino! No!'' The male twin's yelled, the dust cleared. Revealing an unconscious nidorino and a smug hitmonchan. 'One twin down and one more to go' Leslie thought, unable to keep a smile from her face. She turned in time to see houndoom cut it's flamethrower off. The venusaur was barely standing, unable to hold it's own body weight. The female twin yelled and begged it to get back up, but it's efforts were futile and it collapsed. Defeated.

Leslie released the breath she'd been holding, despite her shaky start she'd managed to pull through. And despite the lack of strategy and planning. The twins paid up and slunk off, once they were out of sight Leslie fell to her knees and pinched the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes again as eevee lazily clambered into her lap. She chuckled and looked up at hitmonchan and houndoom.

''Good job guys, that was one hell of a battle huh?'' The pokemon agreed, she placed a hand on hitmonchan's shoulder and scratched houndoom behind one of his horns. ''Come on, I think we all need a break''

* * *

After an hour or two of walking Leslie found the perfect site for a lunch break. A large lakeside, the water was perfect for her milotic to relax and play around since there wasn't a pokemon center anywhere nearby. They were halfway through their lunch when a strange cry echoed through the hills, Leslie paid it no heed. She' encountered many flying types on her travels. But houndoom was on it's feet and staring intently towards the south.

''What is it buddy?'' Leslie frowned, she got to her knees beside houndoom and followed his gaze. She saw nothing for a few seconds, she shielded her eyes and spotted a shadow approaching at light speed. She could made out two long wings, a round-ish body and a tail. Her frown deepened, _'a Charizard maybe?'_ she thought.

The shadow closed in on them impossibly fast, causing a heavy gust of wind to knock them all off their feet, Leslie stumbled and landed on her back. She narrowly missed being impaled by houndooms horns as he flew backwards with eevee and hitmonchan. The trainer and pokemon lay in a tangled heap. Houndoom entangled in her legs, hitmonchan sprawled across her abdomen. And eevee sprawled across his back. Leslie coughed and looked up in shock. A bulky orange dragon-like pokemon wearing a satchel on it's right shoulder looked down at them, it's big friendly eyes concerned for the creatures it had just sent flying.

Milotic slithered from the lake after hearing the commotion, Leslie gently wriggled out from under her pokemon and brushed herself off. Ignoring the ache in her chest from the sudden lack of air. Looking up at the pokemon, which she identified as a dragonite she tentatively approached. Her frown turned to a look of confusion as the dragon pokemon reached into the its bag, pulled out a yellow envelope and held it out to her.

''For me?'' She asked, the dragonite nodded with a grunt. She opened the envelope and found what appeared to be an invitation, it was made of metal and grey in colour. Her team gathered around, eevee hopped up onto her shoulder. The all jumped as a strange blue light emitted from the center, they all gazed in wonder as a small hologram of a woman appeared. She wore a wide, burgundy dress with a high white collar and matching headpiece. The hologram woman curtsied.

''Greetings pokemon trainers'' they all jumped as the woman began speaking ''I bear an invitation'' The hologram continued ''You have been chosen to join a select group of pokemon trainers at a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the worlds greatest pokemon trainer at his palace on New Island. A chartered ferry will leave from old shore wharf to the island this afternoon. Only trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend, you must reply at once. My master awaits you''

The hologram woman curtsied again and disappeared in a flash of blue. Leslie was pulled out of her stunned silence when houndoom butted her hip with it's horns. She looked down and saw that it was holding something in it's mouth, she pried the card from it's jaws and flipped it over. On it were two tick boxes, one for yes and one for no.

''Special gathering eh?'' She sighed, a grin working it's way onto her features. She turned to her pokemon ''Meeting the worlds greatest pokemon master is quite the opportunity, what do you say guys?'' They all cried out eagerly, feeling her anticipation. After retrieving a pen from her backpack and ticking the 'yes' box. She gave the invitation back to the dragonite and patted it's snout. The dragon pokemon was back in the air and flying of into the hills before she could thank it.

Safely tucking the hologram invite into the bottom of her bag she stood and fastened the single strap across her chest. Grabbing the empty pokeballs from her belt she turned to her team.

''The invite said that the ferry leaves this afternoon'' She said, letting the pokeballs grow in her hands ''We better leave now to make good time, and you all still need to rest. So everybody return!'' All her pokemon were returned to their pokeballs, save for eevee. Who was her first pokemon, they had been together for nearly a year and eevee hardly ever spent any time in his pokeball.

''Right then'' Leslie sighed as she began walking in the opposite direction of the lake ''Off to the pier''

* * *

In the duration of the three hour walk, the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The heavy downpour had Leslie running as fast as she was able without slipping. Eevee was tucked into her jacket, his head and ears the only thing visible as Leslie kept up a steady jog towards to docks. Eventually, the pokemon center came into view. She smiled, relieved that they had found some shelter from the fast approaching storm.

Leslie stumbled through the automatic doors with an exaggerated shudder and cursed herself for wearing shorts, nearly slipping on the wet floor and barely steadying herself. She shook her head, spraying little droplets from her pixie cropped hair. Eevee clambered from her jacket and did the same. She sighed and looked around, the pokemon center was crowded. She could barely hear herself think over the noise, the pokemon were clearly restless from the waiting and soon their trainers were holding the back from attacking each other. Leslie sighed again, did all these people receive the same invite?

''Excuse me'' Leslie stopped a boy about her age, he had dark blue spiked hair and wore a bright orange jacket. He cocked an eyebrow ''Are all these trainers heading for new island?''

''Yeah'' The boy answered, she nearly didn't hear him over the noise ''Everyone's had the same invitation'' Leslie frowned.

''Huh, that's weird'' She paused, then shrugged ''Do you know where nurse joy is? I think my pokemon could do with a quick check up'' It was the boys turn to frown.

''didn't you hear?'' He asked, Leslie gave him a confused look ''Nurse Joy's gone missing!'' Leslie gasped.

''Oh no'' She mumbled ''Poor Nurse Joy! I hope she's okay...'' The boy nodded again and opened his mouth to say something when Officer Jenny called out for their attention.

''Alright everyone listen up!'' She began. Leslie scooped eevee back into her arms and followed the crowd as they gathered to listen ''I'm sorry to inform you, but the ferry to New Island has been cancelled'' this was met by a wave of protests, Jenny had a hard time calming everyone down.

''The ferries' been cancelled?'' The boy Leslie had spoken to earlier complained, she sighed in annoyance.

''But we all need to get to New Island'' She protested, the trainers around her agreed.

''Yeah, it's only a little rain!'' Another girl yelled out. The crowd started yelling over each other again, eevee used his paws to flatten his ears to block out the noise.

''This isn't just rain!'' Officer Jenny yelled, she gestured to a blue clad woman next to her ''The harbor manager thinks that this could be the worst storm ever!'' At least this seemed to pacify the angry crowd. The harbor manager stepped forward, looking each trainer at the front in the eye. Including Leslie.

''Listen to me!'' She began in a rich accent, everyone quietened down to listen to her ''The prophets have predicted the return of the winds of water. For years I have prayed that mankind would never witness the deadly storm ever again''

Murmurs ran through the crowd as each trainer exchanged glances, some were amused, others skeptical. Leslie however, was deeply unnerved by the woman's words. The way she spoke made her hold onto eevee that little bit tighter.

''Isn't that just a legend?'' Officer Jenny cocked an eyebrow. The woman smirked.

''The ancient writings tell of the storm wiping out all but a few pokemon. In their sorrow, the water of their tears restored the lives lost in the storm'' Leslie grunted as some pushed their way to the front, she shot an irritated glare at a boy a little shorter than her, he had raven hair and a blue shirt over a black top. A pikachu sat on his shoulder, similar to the way her eevee does. He didn't acknowledge her.

''But there are no pokemon tears today'' the strange harbor woman continued, re-diverting Leslie's attention ''Just waters which no one can survive'' Leslie gulped, then silently scoffed _'I shouldn't be listening to this!'_ She thought to herself, _'much less believing it!'._

''And that's why the ferry to New Island has been cancelled!'' Officer Jenny finished. The crowd was quiet for a moment.

''Well i'm going to new island anyway!'' Leslie looked to her right at a muscular boy as he stepped forward from the others. His cocky words made her roll her eyes. ''All my pokemon are water types! We'll just swim over to that palace!'' Leslie frowned, then something clicked and she forced herself to hide a smirk. _'This arrogant oaf may be on to something...''._

''I must warn you!'' The harbor woman began sternly ''The waves will be savage, you will never make it!''_  
_

''And besides!'' Officer Jenny squared up to the trainer ''If you tried that stunt and your pokemon got hurt you'd be outta luck because we had to close the pokemon center!'' The raven-haired boy shoved past Leslie, nearly knocking her off balance.

''How come?'' He asked innocently.

''Because the Nurse in charge at the center disappeared last month'' Jenny looked up from the boy and to the crowd. ''And if any of you see her please contact me at once'' More shocked murmurs ran through the group. Leslie glanced up at the blue haired boy who told her the same thing. ''That's a picture of her up there on the wall'' She pointed a gloved finger at a poster, which wasn't really necessary. Everyone knew what a Nurse Joy looked like.

Before Officer Jenny could get control over the crowd again, the muscle man who challenged her earlier bolted for the double doors leading to the docks. Before she could rationalize Leslie found herself following him, she looked down at eevee as she ran.

''Alright eevee'' She breathed ''I'm not about to pass this opportunity up without a fight'' She came to the waters edge and look around. She was nearly blown of the edge as someone passed overhead on a pidgeot. A gyarados was released into the waves by one trainer, along with a dewgong by another. Leslie grabbed a pokeball ''Milotic! I choose you!''The ball snapped open and released the tender pokemon. She didn't release it into the rough waves straight away. Leslie looked at the water-type ''Do you think you could get us across to New Island? It's the only way!''

Milotic nodded, determination in it's magenta eyes. It threw it's head back, gesturing her trainer to climb on. Leslie secured eevee under the mono strap of her backpack and settled on milotic's scaly back. She'd often used milotic to get across oceans and other large body's of water, but a violent storm may be a different story altogether...

''Come back here or i'll place you under arrest!'' Leslie started at the sound of Officer Jenny's voice, the policewoman was fast approaching with the harbour manager in tow. The others had already gone and unless she wanted to spend the night in jail she needed to move. She turned to her pokemon, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline.

''Milotic! Lets go!'' She yelled over the thunder.

The water type plunged forward, managing to keep itself just above the waters surface and throwing it's safeguard up against the thunder. The ruthless waves knocked them about like rag dolls but they bared it, the wind changed direction and it became easier for milotic to navigate. Squinting against the rain, Leslie spotted a rather bizarre looking structure. It had the general shape of a palace, but it was held up by pillars made of sea rocks and the palace was tipped with multiple windmills. An eerie blue-green glow shone from the rock structure.

The storm began to die down and milotic was able to swim in a straight line again. It weaved through the rocky pillars and approached a small wooden pier underneath the palace. The cave was breathtakingly big, emphasized by a long staircase wound up to the surface. Leslie gasped and had to tilt her head all the way back, and even then she couldn't see where they led to.

Carefully climbing off of milotic and onto the rickety bridge, eevee squirmed from her grasp and climbed onto her shoulders to get a better look at their surroundings. Leslie spun in a low circle, taking in the cave's detail. The only light they had were from some dull lamps that hung from the walls crevices, making the place more intimidating. swallowing the lump in her throat she turned to her milotic, the strong water-type didn't look desperately exhausted. But it's breathing was a little rapid and it's posture was slightly slouched. She thanked and returned the pokemon. Standing in silence for a few more moments, the quiet was shattered by a familiar monotone voice.

''My master bids you welcome to his palace''

* * *

**Well, that was my first stab at a pokemon fic. I'm trying to wedge this into two chapters, but the reception to this one pretty much controls the upload of the next one ;) so please review. I'd like to know how to improve my writing :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, chapter 2!**

**I had to make a few alterations with dialogue to accommodate. But I tried to keep it simple :)**

**I still don't own Pokemon' :( but I do own my OC Leslie :)**

* * *

"My master bids you welcome to his palace"

Leslie let out a small scream and spun, mentally slapping herself for being so skittish. She froze in shock at the source of the voice. It was the hologram woman, except she was real. She wore the burgundy dress and headpiece and was holding a lantern in her right hand. Her eyes were disturbingly passive. "Please present your invitation"

Her words didn't register for a few moments. Leslie was to busy staring at her blank expression, she couldn't help but feel that she had seen this woman before. The woman stayed quiet and waited patiently. Her brain finally clicked.

"Oh! Right! The invitation..." Leslie stammered while shaking her head, trying to stop the slight tremor in her hands as she opened her backpack and held out the metallic invite. "You look awfully familiar ma'am..." Leslie said boldly. The only acknowledgement that came from the mysterious woman was a slight dip of her head as she examined the invite in Leslie's hand.

_What have I gotten myself into..._

Leslie jumped and nearly dropped the invite as it flashed again. The hologram reappeared, she rapidly glanced between the real woman and the digital one.

"The bearer of this invitation may be admitted to New Island" The hologram said in it's monotone voice before disappearing. Leslie stared at the invite in her hand, her expression a mix of confusion and slight fear.

"Please" Leslie looked up into the strange woman's eyes "Follow me. My master awaits" She lead the way towards to foot of the staircase. Eevee, sensing his trainers distress nuzzled her face. She gave her pokemon what she hoped was a reassuring smile before climbing the twisting staircase.

After what felt like an hour of climbing up the seemingly never ending steps they eventually came to a giant pair of double doors. They slowly opened, Leslie gulped and followed the woman inside. What she saw took her breath away.

The room was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, it was very well lit. The floor was gold in colour, emphasized by the matching pillars and lights. A huge stained glass window made up most of the back wall, a long table sat in the middle of the huge hall near a large fountain. It truly looked like a palace fit for a King or Queen.

"Hello again" her head snapped up, she relaxed when she recognized the blue haired boy sitting at the table. His pidgeot stood by his legs, it's head nuzzling into his hands. She nodded once and gave him a small smile. Eevee jumped down from her shoulder and trotted forward, looking around the room curiously.

"Please release your pokemon, and my master will be with us shortly" The woman deadpanned. Leslie shot her a curious look, but before she could ask the woman had disappeared through the doors again.

_This is just getting weirder and weirder..._

Nevertheless, she did as instructed. Releasing her houndoom and hitmonchan. They both examined the room before turning to her in confusion. She shrugged and gestured for them to follow her as she made her way to the fountain. It was much bigger up close, plenty of room for her milotic to relax for a bit. She released her water type and perched herself on the marble. Her team kept close, eevee tensely curled up in her lap, houndoom sat at her feet and hitmonchan leaned on the marble next to her arm.

"I never got your name" She looked up at the blue haired boy "Mines Corey"

"Leslie" She replied while idly rubbing milotics neck. The two fell into a brief silence, Leslie had never been good with small talk. So instead she turned her attention to his Pokemon A team of five, a scyther, a ryhorn, a venasaur, a hitmonlee and a sandslah. His pidgeot still stood by him, enjoying the attention it was getting from it's trainer. They all seemed much more at ease than her lot must of felt. "So" She sighed, breaking the heavy silence "You think anyone else made it?".

Before he could answer, another trainer was being lead in by the strange woman in red. Leslie instantly recognized him as the muscular trainer wearing a tight blue vest and red finger-less gloves she followed into the storm. If he was nervous, it didn't show through on his cocky features. He sauntered confidently up to the fountain and without saying anything, released his pokemon a little to close to Leslie's position than she liked. Her grip on her milotic unintentionally tightened as the roar of a gyarados echoed through the hall. She avoided looking at the savage pokemon, instead she cast her eyes to his tentacruel, his golduck, vaporeon, nidoqueen and seadra. No doubt an impressive team. Their trainer was clearly very aware of this as he smirked at her when he caught her looking.

"And what do they call you?" Corey asked without even looking up from his pidgeot. The cocky trainer took his time settling in one of the chairs before answering.

"Fergus" He announced proudly, "What about you two?" They re-introduced themselves, Leslie turned her attention to eevee as he jumped from her lap and climbed to his favorite position on her shoulder. She sighed an rolled her neck, her stomach was in knots and it was all she could do to stop her whole body from trembling. She couldn't pinpoint why she was so nervous, she'd been in far more dangerous situations. And it was only a battle, even if he or she was the greatest pokemon master ever. If Leslie lost then she would quietly leave the island and continue traveling around Kanto like she'd been doing for the better part of a year. No harm done, this would be just another experience.

Her team seemed to share her unease. Eevee was lightly nibbling on the seam of her over-shirt, houndoom sat stiffly on her feet fidgeting it's paws, and hitmonchan. Her youngest pokemon, seemed dangerously close to clinging onto her arm. Not even milotics gentle magic could make them relax.

The trainers sat in silence. The only noises came from the pokemon as they chattered among themselves, even they fell silent as they turned to the double doors. Another trainer, female this time was escorted in. The mystery woman instructed her to release her pokemon, after choosing a seat opposite Corey. She did as she was told, releasing a blatoise, rapidash, dewgong, vileplume, ninatales and a wigglytuff. After laying her eyes on the bright pink balloon pokemon she couldn't help herself.

''What an adorable wigglytuff!" Leslie complimented with a small smile. She had always had a soft spot for cute pokemon. The brunette female smiled and patted her Pokemon on the head sweetly.

''Thanks" She beamed, then her blue eyes fell on Leslie's water type "Oh. I love your milotic, it's so beautiful!" She paused, eyeing Leslie's team with interest "Where did you get such rare Pokemon?" She asked, Leslie chuckled.

"Well" She said, "I'm from the Orange Archipelago and Milotic's and houndoom aren't really rare there"

"Oh, cool!" The brunette smiled "I'm Neesha by the way"

''Leslie" She said, Corey and Fergus introduced themselves to the newcomer. And soon enough they all fell into another long, tense silence. What felt like an hour later, but couldn't of been more than ten minutes the mystery guide lead three more trainers inside. Two males and a female, Leslie recognized the shorter member of the trio as the boy who shoved past her at the Pokemon center. He was followed by Pikachu, a squirtle and a bulbasaur. The other, taller male member was trailed by a well-groomed vulpix. The female was followed by a perplexed looking psyduck and hugged against her chest was a strange, small spiky egg-like Pokemon Leslie didn't recognize.

"Now all the trainers worthy of an audience with my master are present" The strange guide announced, The trio looked around curiously. The raven haired boy frowned.

"There's only four of them!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" The red head asked. The red clad woman turned her head, but otherwise remained still.

"Only the trainers capable of braving the storm have proven themselves worthy in my masters eyes" She answered.

"Do you mean that storm was some kind of test?" The other, taller male asked. Leslie frowned _'I guess it does sound like something a pokemon master would do' _She mentally mused _'It would certainly weed out the __weak, maybe that was what he or she was aiming for'._

"Please release you pokemon from their pokeballs and join the others. It will not be long before my masters intentions are clear"

The doors automatically closed again, this time. The guide stayed in the room with them. She remained in her standing position while the last three trainers approached the ling table. Each trainer was wrapped up in their own little world, not realy paying attention. Neesha was fussing over her wigglytuff, Corey was absentmindedly stroking his pidgeot. And Fergus sat totally relaxed, with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Leslie chewed on her lower lip, she still had a light grip on milotics heck. Her other hand rested on houndooms back. The room echoed with the footsteps of the trainers as they made their way across the hall.

"What took you guys so long?'' Corey asked with a smirk, Leslie rolled her eyes. The raven haired boy looked confused.

"H, how did you get here?'' He asked.

''I decided to fly over'' He answered cockily "It was easy, hurricane winds are a breeze for Pidgeot'' he affectionatly patted his pokemon again and gestured to his team. ''Say hello'' His pokemon called out their names in greeting. The newcomers jumped and turned to the fountain as Fergus' gyarados growled deep. Leslie cringed.

"Those are my pokemon" Fergus announced proudly. ''It was no problem getting through that storm, I rode over on Gyarados's back!" Leslie shook her head.

''Wow!'' The boy exclaimed ''I heard it takes a lot of skill to train a gyarados!" Leslie snorted_._

''Yeah'' Fergus arrogantly brushed his compliment off. ''But once you train em' it's the most dependable pokemon there is" The gyarados reared it's head, causing milotic to flinch and yowl in a warning tone. Leslie hushed it before a scuffle broke out, even if it was usually considered the most peaceful and tender of all pokemon this particular milotic was unique with it's surprisingly short temper.

"You haven't met my pokemon!" Neesha said before pointing to her team "Over there!" Her wigglytuff jumped up and joined it's friends. The trio laughed lightly at the much chirpier looking team. They turned to Leslie.

"And these are my guys" She said ''We aren't that big a team, but milotic got us here with no trouble and that's gotta count for something'' She chuckled as milotic nuzzled her shoulder ''Say hello guys''

Her pokemon broke from their tension and happily greeted the newcomers. Hitmonchan held up a gloved fist, milotic raised it's fanned tail and houndoom stood and bowed it's head. Eevee jumped down from her shoulder and approached the boys pikachu. The normal-type had always been a sociable one. The two trainers smiled as the small pokemon conversed, but this brief peace was shattered as the room suddenly went dark.

Everyone jumped to their feet. A beam of blue light shone straight through the large spiral statue that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Leslie, realizing just how close she was to the structure skipped back a few steps. Narrowly missing Fergus and Corey's pidgeot. Her pokemon followed, equally spooked.

"You are about to meet my master" The strange woman's voice broke the tense silence "It is time for your encounter with the greatest pokemon master on earth"

The eerie blue light gradually became more intense. Eevee, who at this point was terrified leaped into Leslie's open arms and buried his head in her shoulder. Leslie hugged him close, happy to have something to hold on to. Hitmonchan stayed close to her righ, holding his fists up as if in defense, houndoom. Ever the guardian planted itself between it's trainer and the spiral, ready to defend Leslie if need be. Milotic moved from it's spot in the fountain and coiled its tail protectively around it's team. Leslie couldn't have been more grateful for her pokemon.

A shadow appeared at the top of the spiral, Leslie was unable to tell whether it was a man or a woman. But as the figure slowly lowered to the ground, she realized that it wasn't even human. And what she saw both scared and confused her.

Not a person, but a pokemon. At least she thought it was a pokemon. It had human-like posture with clear feline features, it was grey in colour with a thick purple tail and underside. It's hands (if you could call them that) had three circular digits on each. It's violet eyes were large and threatening. It's whole demeanor just screamed power and superiority.

"Yes" the woman spoke up "the worlds greatest pokemon master is also the most powerful pokemon on earth'' Leslie gave up on her effort to stop trembling as she gawked at the creature. Eevee spun in her grasp and gazed at the strange pokemon. "This is the ruler of New Island. And soon, the whole world. Mewtwo"

''Wait a second" Leslie deadpanned "Did she just say the whole world?" Corey threw her a wary look, which she didn't notice.

"A pokemon can't be a pokemon master!" Leslie stared at Fergus's voice beside her. "No way!" he yelled. Leslie resisted the urge to clamp her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet human. From now on I am the one who makes the rules" Leslie gasped and placed a hand over her ear, from everyone else's reactions she could tell that they heard it to. Another voice accompanied the woman's. Not out loud, but telepathically. The voice was deep, rich. And definitely masculine.

"How is it talking?" The red head cried out.

"It's psychic!" Her dark skinned companion answered. Leslie gulped, this Mewtwo's' eyes were intently fixed on Fergus. Making her wish she'd shut him up sooner. It lifted it's paw, it glowed with a blue aura. Fergus froze and screamed as the light illuminated him. Mewtwo raised it's arm, Fergus yelled and thrashed as he was levitated. The others could only watch in horror as he was callously thrown across the room, he landed in the fountain with a loud splash. Thankfully, the water was deep enough to break his fall without serious injury. Mewtwo gave a dangerous chuckle

"What the hell are you doing?" Leslie screamed before she could stop herself. Mewtwo paid her no heed, the trainers watched a Fergus struggled to the fountains edge.

"We'll show you!" the water trainer growled ''Lets go Gyarados!'' The huge serpent roared and slithered forward. Ready for battle, this was getting ugly. And fast "Gyarados! Hyper beam attack!'' Fergus commanded. Leslie decided that now was the best time to say something.

"I don't think that's going to do much good..." Leslie called out in warning. After witnessing Mewtwo throw him across the room with nothing more than a flick of it's hand Leslie figured that it might take a little more than a single hyper beam to do to much damage. But before Fergus could call his gyarados back, the savage pokemon reared its head. A ball of yellow light gathered in it's great jowls, gyarados released the attack.

Mewtwo raised it's hand again. The hyper beam attack was swiftly deflected, the powerful beam struck the poor gyarados square in it's middle. Knocking the water type back into the fountain, it landed with a heavy crash. Each trainer cried out in shock at the giant serpent's swift defeat. Leslie bit her lip as Fergus tended to his gyarados. Leslie shoved houndoom and hitmmonchan behind her, willing to be their human shield if needed.

"Child's play" The rich voice of Mewtwo rang through her head again. She shuddered, she turned her attention back to the pokemon. She froze when Mewtwo's violet eyes fixed onto hers. "The girl was right, you should have listened" Houndoom growled, Mewtwo smirked "I am too powerful" It then turned to the woman in red.

"Your usefulness had ended" He said simply. His large eyes glowed bright blue, the woman's eyes seemed to darken and she stumbled forward. Leslie, still to shocked to move watched as the older male of the trio bolted forward to catch her. The red headpiece fell to the ground revealing the hot pink hair that could only belong to a Nurse joy.

"Nurse Joy!" The dark skinned boy cried out happily. Leslie blinked.

''I knew I recognized her...'' She said more to herself than anyone else. Joy blinked a few times, before coming to her senses and sitting up.

"W, where am I?" She asked wearily, genuinely perplexed. "And how in the world did I here?"

"You have been under my control" Mewtwo answered "I transported you here from the pokemon center. Your knowledge of pokemon physiology proved useful for my plan. And now I have cleansed you tiny human brain of memories from the past few weeks" Everyone was silent.

"Who are you?" The boy holding Nurse Joy yelled.

"I am the new ruler of this world" Mewtwo announced. Leslie held eevee tighter "The master of humans and pokemon alike''

"You're just a bully!" The red head growled. Leslie frowned _'I don't think bully quite cuts it' _She thought. Mewtwo's eyes became dangerously hard.

"You humans are a dangerous race" His gaze fell upon each trainer "You brought me into this world with no purpose but to be your slave. But not I have my own purpose. My storm will create my own world" It lowered it's head "By destroying yours"

Leslie frowned, what did it mean by that? That humans had brought it's into the world? Aside from the destroying the earth part, which spoke for itself. There was a deeper meaning to it's words. It couldn't be just an insane legendary with no motivation. It wanted revenge, for something terrible it clearly endured, otherwise why would it go to all the trouble of building a palace and searching the entire kanto region for the best trainers?. As she looked at the scared faces of the fellow trainers, Leslie could see that Mewtwo's last sentence just went right over their heads.

"So you hate all humans" The dark skinned boy said "And you're gonna destroy us to save pokemon?"

"No" Mewtwo answered with a shake of it's head "Your pokemon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans, those pokemon are nothing but slaves"

Leslie pushed her pokemon even further back. The raven haired boy's pikachu jumped forward, chattering in it's language that she couldn't even begin to understand. Eevee wriggled free from Leslie's grasp and surprised her by joining the yellow mouse. She didn't like her beloved eevee being so close to Mewtwo, especially since it had just announced that it wasn't even sparing it's fellow pokemon. Mewtwo listened to pikachu and eevee.

"Pika! Pikachu pi!" The little mouse cried.

"Eevee! Vee!" eevee chipped in. It was all Leslie could do not to leap forward, grab him and run.

"So" Mewtwo cocked it's head to the side after hearing their piece "You say I am wrong? That you are not this human's servant?" It looked to eevee "And you claim that these humans are your friends?" The two little pokemon nodded "Then you are as pathetic as the rest!"

Once again, it's eyes glowed a bright blue. Both eevee and pikachu were engulfed in a blue aura as they slowly levitated. Leslie's stomach dropped, Mewtwo flicked his wrist. Barely reacting in time, Leslie leaped forward as eevee was thrown back. She caught him, grunting as the pokemon hit her in the stomach, harshly winding her. Just before she fell, milotic managed to catch her in a light wrap attack before she flew any further. The boy wasn't so lucky, Leslie whipped her head round in time to see the poor boy tossed across the room like a rag-doll. He landed heavily on his back, his pikachu landed safely on his chest. His companions rushed to his aid.

"Ash! Are you okay?" His red haired friend asked.

"Humans and pokemon can never be friends" Mewtwo said as Leslie coughed and got to her feet, using hitmonachan as a support. Still clutching a shaken, but otherwise unharmed eevee. She fixed Mewtwo with a hateful glare, most of her fear ebbing away into fury.

"Don't pick on my pikachu!" the boy Leslie could now identify as Ash called from the other side of the room, there was a slight edge of pain to his voice.

"And you leave my eevee alone!" She spat, wheezing from lack of air. Corey appeared at her side.

"If you really are a pokemon there's no reason I can't capture you!" Leslie stared at him wide-eyed. But she was still to out of breath to call him out on his ridiculous idea. "Go! Rhyhorn!" The pokemon geared up for a charge, she swiftly side-stepped out of it's path. The ground type roared and began charging at a surprisingly fast rate, it kept it's speed up. Just before it clashed with Mewtwo, it's eyes glowed and it threw it's arm up. The poor rhyhorn didn't stand a chance as It froze mid-attack. Mewtwo held it there for a few moments, as if it was taunting it's trainer. Before effortlessly tossing it across the long table.

"Rhyhorn!" Corey yelled rushing to his pokemons side. Still gasping and leaning heavily on milotic, Leslie swallowed.

_This thing really is unstoppable..._

"Fools" Mewtwo spat "Your pokemon attacks cannot weaken me! My powers are too great, no trainer can conquer me!"

"Then you won't mind proving it in a real match!" Ash challenged, quickly recovered from his trip.

"Is that a challenge?" Mewtwo's voice took on a strangely thrilled tone, his thin mouth twisting into a smirk.

"You bet it is!" he replied all confidence. Leslie inwardly groaned, how the hell were any of them going to survive a battle with mewtwo?. The pokemon in question's eyes flashed. And for the longest time nothing happened. Then the floor ahead of them opened, creating three circular shapes in the resin. From these holes rose a venusaur, a charizard and a blastoise. However, these paticular pokemon were covered in tribal-like markings a shade darker than their skin tones.

"Like most trainers" Mewtwo began "I to began with charmander, squirtle and bulbasaur. But for their evolved forms, I used their genetic materials to clone even more powerful copies"

"Copies!" Neesha gasped.

"They're clones" Leslie said sullenly. Before anyone could follow up on her statement, the hall went dark and trembled slightly. The pokemon cried out in distress and looked for the source of the shaking. The large window at the far end of the room began twisting, similar to a vortex. It then split to reveal what appeared to be an arena. Some overhead lights snapped on, lighting the grounds up.

"A stadium!" The dark skinned boy said in astonishment. "Mewtwo planned this all along..." He was cut of as Corey ran forward.

"Your fake venasaur can't beat my real one! Right Bruteroot!" Corey yelled. His venasaur growled in acknowledgement.

"We'll blow away that blastoise won't we ShellShocker?" Neesha added.

"Blaast!" her water-type grunted. Leslie shook her head, _'this is getting out of hand, we cant win...'_

"Well, it dosen't have a nickname" Ash began "But I do have charizard! I choose you!" Launching his pokenall in the air, it popped open to release his charizard. The fire type briefly examined his surroundings before settling it's eyes on Mewtwo, without even waiting for it's trainer command. A bout of fire erupted from it's large jaws straight at Mewtwo.

"Charizard! I didn't say start!" Ash cried. Leslie cocked an eyebrow. She could never imagine her houndoom being that disobedient...

As she predicted. The charizards attack proved futile as Mewtwo swiftly used it's powers to deflect the attack, the flames harmlessly bounced of it and dissipated. Mewtwo fixed Ash with an unimpressed stare.

"You're charizard is poorly trained" The fire type huffed and looked away in a sulk.

* * *

They were now standing on either side of the battlefield. Mewtwo and his clones on one side, the trainers and their teams on the other. The silence was tense during their stare-down.

"Which of you will oppose me first?" Mewtwo challenged the humans. Corey's venasaur sauntered forward, accepting Mewtwo's challenge.

"I underestimated you last time but that wont happen again!" Corey said with determination. Not taking her eyes off Mewtwo, she watched it nod to the venusaur clone. The copy took it's place on the field.

"Go! Bruteroot! Razor leaf!" Corey ordered, his venusaur obeyed. Sending out it's sharp leafs towards it's clone.

"Vine whip" Leslie heard Mewtwo command it's clone. The copy swiftly countered Corey's venasaur's razor leaf. Its vines then wrapped around it's opponent, lifting the large grass-type and grinding it into the hard floor without breaking a sweat. Leslie gawked at the clones power.

"Bruteroot!" Corey cried, rushing to his pokemon's side.

Neesha's blastoise 'Shellshocker was up next. It kicked of with a hydro pump, easily evaded by the clones rapid spin attack. Shellshocker was unable to dodge the heavy shell spinning towards it and it was mercilessly thrown into the far wall. Neesha cried out in horror as she came to it's aid.

"You gotta help it Ash!" the red head cried "Those clones are to powerful!" He nodded firmly.

"I'm not giving up!" Ash said, determination in his voice. The charizard clone stepped forward, Ash's charizard did the same. "Charizard! Use your speed not your power and you'll win!"

The two fire types launched themselves into the air. They began dancing around each other in a flurry of flames and tackles. Leslie chewed on her lip, Ash's charizard was careless. It kept attacking with it's flamethrower while the clone swiftly dodged each one.

"Can't charizard move any faster?" Leslie heard the red head yell.

"The clone's too fast!'' The older male cried. The charizard's continued with their vicious dance until the two disappeared into the night sky. From their position, the trainers couldn't see a things, until two figures came hurtling back towards earth. Squinting, Leslie's heart sank. The marked clone had Ash's charizard in a tight grip, a seismic toss.

"Charizard's in trouble!" Ash exclaimed.

"Finish it" Mewtwo commanded. A cold dread crawled up Leslie's spine at the deadliness in Mewtwo's voice. The clone effortlessly slammed Ash's pokemon into the ground, defeating it. It flew out of the dust-cloud, not weakened at all from it's battle.

"Oh charizard no!" Ash leaped to charizard's side. Turning her gaze away from the hurt pokemon, Leslie looked back to Mewtwo. Her stomach clenched as she took in it's victorious smirk. It sickened her.

"As the victor" Mewtwo announced menacingly as it raised it's arms. Strange purple pokeballs appeared from behind it.

"I now claim my prize. Your pokemon"

* * *

**I had to cut it there, it was just getting to long and I didn't want to bore anyone ;). Anyways, the next chapter will be the final. Hopefully XD **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I now claim my prize. Your pokemon"

Before anyone could catch onto Mewtwo's meaning, the strange purple pokeballs shot forward. Capturing Ash's charizard, Neesha's blastoise and Corey's venusaur. Their trainers cried out as their pokemon slipped from their grasp.

"What are you gonna do with those pokemon?" The red head asked.

"I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself" Mewtwo answered while raising it's arms "They will remain safe on this Island with me" more purple pokeballs appeared, glowing and ready to capture "While my storm destroys the planet"

"You can't do this!" Leslie yelled, she wasn't about to let Mewtwo take her closest friends from her.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled, running to the center of the field. "We won't let you!"

"Do not attempt to defy me" Mewtwo's eyes glowed, Ash was powerless as he was levitated and thrown into his male companion. Mewtwo gave a deadly smile as it's pokeballs began glowing an eerie violet.

"This is my world now"

Leslie watched as the pokeballs flew towards them, Leslie saw no other option than to flee. She turned to her team.

"Everybody run!" they did as they were told, except there was nowhere for them to go without the threat of Mewtwo's pokeballs. She whipped her head round in time to see a volley of pokeballs hurtling towards them. Without even thinking about her own health, she shoved hitmonchan out of the way and threw her body over houndoom. Earning a round of pokeballs to her right temple and shoulder. They were much tougher and heavier than they looked, the sheer force of them was enough to knock her on her side. Hurt and slightly dazed, she grit her teeth and forced herself to get back up.

Her pokemon, angered at their master being hurt went on the defensive. They held their own against being captured long enough for Leslie to get back onto her feet and help them.

"Hey I have an idea!" Leslie barely heard Ash over the commotion "Mewtwo can't capture em' if they're already inside their pokeballs!" her eyes widened in realization.

"That's it!" She cried, turning away from Ash and focusing on her pokemon. She grabbed three pokeballs from her belt "Everybody return!" when houndoom, hitmonchan and milotic were safe inside their pokeballs. Leslie made a break for the window at the back of the arena, her terrified eevee running beside his master.

"It's no use" She heard Mewtwo say "It's futile to try and escape my power"

"Never mind the pokeballs!" Ash's friend screamed "Carry them away!" Following his advice, Leslie paused to scoop eevee up in her arms and follow the others. She'd never been much of a runner, but saving her pokemon from Mewtwo was worth her lungs burning and heart beating so fast she could hear her blood pumping in her ears. Leslie kept her speed up and zigzagged to avoid the pokeballs, she had just witnessed the red head's psyduck being taken. Along with her companion's vulpix.

Mewtwo must of realized that her pokemon were still safe, and that she was escaping.

"A valiant effort girl" Mewtwo actually sounded impressed. Leslie knew it's words were directed at her and her only, it only pushed her to run faster "But you're still weak against me" The pokeballs gathered in greater numbers. Eevee was vulnerable as they circled around her, a group of them hitting Leslie square in the chest. Sending her flying backwards and landing heavily with a pained grunt. Before she could regain her bearings, she watched her eevee. Who was sprawled out a few feet from her as he was claimed by Mewtwo's pokeball, then she felt her own pokeballs being torn from her belt.

"No!" She screamed while grasping in vain for them. They disappeared among the others and she'd completely lost track of which ones were hers "No! you can't have them!" She yelled again in defiance, ignoring the ache in her back and shoulder. Her protest went unheeded by Mewtwo. Leslie was stunned and devastated as she stared at the floor, she failed her pokemon. She failed to protect her best friends and now they were at the mercy of Mewtwo. To shocked to cry, she could only glare at Mewtwo.

Leslie joined the other trainers. Standing in between Neesha and Corey, the latter looked down at her.

"Hey" Leslie glanced up at him, he shrugged breathlessly "You came closer to escaping than the rest of us" She nodded stiffly. Then turned back to Mewtwo, the psychic stood with it's clones. The trainers were vulnerable and defenseless.

"Humans, you have served my purpose" Mewtwo began "I am sparing your lives. For the moment" It gestured with it's thin arms, the large doors either side of the trainers slowly opened. Revealing the stormy skies and brutal seas. It looked at them menacingly "But you cannot escape you fate. The hour of my vengeance draws near" The trainers could only glare hatefully at the pokemon. Leslie balled her fists, she didn't care all that much about what happened to her. She just needed to know that if her pokemon were staying, that they would actually be safe.

An explosion shook the room, Mewtwo frowned and looked back. No one could see anything through the dust-cloud that had formed.

"Behold" Mewtwo announced. The trainers gasped. Once the cloud settled, their pokemom emerged unharmed. Leslie spotted eevee running close to hitmonchan, and houndoom being tailed by milotic. Leslie frowned, these were't their pokemon. She couldn't explain it, but as she looked at her team she knew that they weren't the friends she'd been travelling with for the better part of a year. They were all clones. "With pokemon and humans eliminated, clones shall inherit the world" Leslie's fear had vanished, it was now replaced by a cold fury.

"You can't do this!" A new voice said firmly from the dust-cloud "I won't let you!"

_'Ash!' _leslie realized, she was so caught up in escaping and her hate for Mewtwo that she didn't even notice he wasn't standing among them. The young boy sauntered confidently through the smoke. The trainers cried out in relief and joy as their pokemon followed, Leslie spotted her eevee, her houndoom, her hitmonchan and her milotic.

"Of thank heavens they're safe!" She said under her breath. She wanted to run to them, but common sense told her that it was a ridiculous idea. No point in putting herself and them in any more danger. They watched as the originals faced their clones. Leslie shook her head, there was only one direction this could go now.

"It is useless to challenge me" Mewtwo said, unfazed by the recent turn of events.

"It's not gonna end like this Mewtwo!" Ash replied stubbornly "We wont let it!" He smoothly turned his cap around "You're mine!"

Ash sprinted forward with the speed and ferocity of a rampaging tauros. He pulled his arm back, ready to strike. His fist hit a barrier and bounced right off a rippling light hard enough to knock him back. It took him three seconds to recover, he got straight back on his feet and rushed in for another blow.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed, Ash was engulfed in a blue light before he even made it a few steps. Mewtwo toyed for a litte bit, just holding Ash in midair before launching him dangerously high.

"Ash no!" His red haired companion cried out.

"Oh my..." Leslie murmured, unable to finish as Ash flew high into the carved structure in the wall. Her stomach sank as Ash's scream was suddenly cut short. But not by a crash, or any other horrific injury he should of sustained from flying at such speed. But a large pink bubble!

Squinting, the trainers gawked as a strange and very small pokemon danced around the shocked Ash.

"What?" Even with it's telepathy, Mewtwo sounded shocked. Their confusion grew as the little creature continued to create another bubble and playfully bounce on it. It gave a heart warming giggle as it's petite body sunk into the bubble. It then popped Ash's, his grunt echoed throughout the hall and he landed onto the concrete. The pokemon giggled again.

"Can it be?" Mewtwo asked.

Turning it's body to face the small pokemon. Leslie strained her eyes to try and get a better look, she could vageuly make out a long, thin tail and a large pair of feet. Their confusion grew as the little creature continued to create another bubble and playfully bounce on it. It gave another heart warming giggle as it's petite body sunk into the bubble. The sight was pretty adorable and Leslie nearly smirked. She now had a better view of the pokemon, it was bright pink in colour. It had stubby arms, large, cat-like ears and beautiful bright blue eyes.

The moment was shattered as Mewtwo released a shadow ball, bursting it's bubble and sending it flying backwards. Th trainer watched, crestfallen as the innocent creature was violently thrown into the night sky. The little cat righted itself at the last minute, but Mewtwo was already forming another shadow ball. It launched one attack after the other, the pink pokemon efforltessly didged each one. Adding insult to injury by giggling at it's close calls.

"What is that?" Ash's dark skinned companion breathed.

"I don't know..." The red head murmured.

"Mew" Mewtwo said as the little cat floated down to eye level. "So finally we meet"

"Mew!" The little cat sweetly yowled it's name. Leslie blinked.

"Mew?" Fergus asked incredulously, breaking the trainer's stunned silence. The creature now known as Mew turned it's baby blue eyes to them, it looked away coyly and appeared to shrug it's little shoulders.

"I may have been cloned from your DNA..." Mewtwo began, Mew paid no attention as it continued to look around the hall with child-like curiosity. "But know I will prove that Mewtwo is better than the original. Superior to Mew!" Mewtwo's voice becam dangerously low, it's powerful tail swished from side to side as it spoke. Mew finally turned it's attention back to Mewtwo.

"Mew and Mewtwo..." Corey cleverly observed.

"So Mewtwo was cloned from Mew" Neesha finished. Leslie frowned as she looked between the two pokemon.

"I guess they do look somewhat similar when you really look at them" She concluded. She was snapped out of her reverie as Mewtwo's body glowed, the way it awlays did before it geared up for an attack.

"This world is to small for two of us!" Mewtwo declared, Mew instantly turned tails and fleed. Mewtwo pursued, and they gracefull if dangerous chase began. Mewtwo threw a shadowball, narrowly missing Ash as Mew dodged it. Mewtwo continued to attack in vain as the little cat managed to slip out of reach each time. Until Mew disappeared behind a pillar.

"Why do you flee from me?" Mewtwo asked in amusement "Are you afraid to find out which is greater?" It continued to mock Mew as it ziped from it's hiding place. The two continued to pursue each other, until finally. Mewtwo managed to catch it off guard and hit the little pokemon with a shadow ball attack, Mew's body was englufed in the black shadow and hurtled back into the sky. Mewtwo chuckled. It's arrogance was short lived as a bright blue orb came shooting towards it, hitting Mewtwo in the stomach and sending it flying straight at the trainers.

"Look out!" Leslie cried out in warning, the trainers covered their heads and doubled over as Mewtwo crashed into the podium above them. Dust and debris rained on the young trainers below, temorarily blinding them.

"So you do have some fight in you" They looked up in time to see Mewtwo flying above them in a blue sphere, the light disappeared as Mewtwo levitated above it's clones while Mew hovered over the originals. "But I have no time for games. Destiny is at hand!" It gestured to the clones "Who will rule? My super pokemon, or your pathetic group of spineless inferior pokemon?" The originals growled in anger.

"Mew!" Mew yowled again.

"We were created with powers far stronger than the originals!" Mewtwo said menacingly.

"Mew!" the pink cat cried "Mew, mew mew mew!" The trainers listned in frustration as Mew's voice became increasingly desperate. Mewtwo remained passive as it listened to Mew.

"I wish I knew what they were saying!" Neesha groaned, exasperated.

"Whatever it is..." Corey paused "It dosen't look like Mewtwo's buying it" The trainers grunted in agreement.

"We should recall our pokemon and make a break for it" Fergus growled, already reaching for his pokeballs. Leslie shook her head.

"And go where?" She hissed, tearing her eyes from Mew and focusing on Fergus, she gestured around the room with her head "There isn't a single way out in sight, we'd be sunk if we tried anything!" Fergus cursed, but at least she's managed to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"We still need to do something..." Neesha said desperatly "This has gone to far!"

"I know" Leslie sighed, looking back to Mew "Mewtwo clearly isn't changing it's mind. This is gonna get ugly..." They were silent as Mew began to flit about frantically, clearly running out of words to reason with Mewtwo.

"My clones don't need their powers to prove their worth!" Mewtwos statement left the trainers confused, before they could make heads or tails of the situation Mewtwo attacked mew with a shadow ball, the pink cat easily dodged. But the resulting explosion managed to knock down most of the wall.

"I will block all the pokemon's special abilities using my psychic powers!" Leslie's eyes widened "Now we shall see who triumphs. Go!" The clones attacked, resulting in a clash the likes of which none of the trainers had ever witnessesd.

It was brutal, the pokemon went for blood as they unlneashed a flurry of attacks on one another. Leslie spotted her milotic, neither it or it's clone made the first move. The beautiful water types danced around each other, both had their safeguards as they glided over one another. Her original finally snapped and launched a water sport, the attack was easily dodged and it wasn't long before the clone had milotic in a harsh bind. Turning away, she spotted her hitmonchan. She could easily tell him apart from his clone, hitmonchan was clearly struggling without the use of his special abilities. Her fighting-type fell victim to each punch his clone threw.

She started as Neesha tugged her arm, looking up she saw her blastoise and it's clone clumsily stumbling towards them. Leslie gave a yell and leaped to one side, cringing when she heard the crash of shattering concrete and the pained roars of the fighting pokemon.

A chilling howl echoed throughout the hall, the kind of howl that could only belong to a houndoom. It didn't take her long to find the source, her throat went dry. It was probably the most vicous fight she'd ever seen, her houndoom had tried a few flamethrowers on it's clone. But it wasn't long before the two dark-type's had resorted to clawing and snapping at each others throats. Leslie blinked her tears away and frantically scoped for her eevee. She found him, he was locked in combat next to the two scythers. He dodged and leaped away from his clone, evading each attack and refusing to counter. He'd always been the most mature pokemon in her her team, he was probably trying to reason with his clone rather than fight it. Leslie clenched her fists, eevee was tiring out. He wouldn't be able to avoid any more hit for much longer.

"Eevee..." She whispered "Please, at least try to defend yourself" It took all of her restraint not to run forward and fight the damn clone herself, same for the rest of her team.

Pretty soon almost all of the pokemon, both clone and original we exhausted. Leslie's hitmonchan was on his last legs, his clone wasn't looking nay better and it wasn't long before they were leaning on one another. Her milotic was already tangled with it's clone in a battered heap. The two houndooms were still savaging each other with no signs of tiring, and her eevee was still refusing to fight.

"Pokemon aren't meant to fight" Nurse Joy spoke up for the first time since snapping out of her trance "Not like this. It's useless, what coul come out of it?"

"Nothing..." Neesha sighed "But pain" They trainers continued to watch their beloved pokemon slowly lose their fights to the clones.

"They're not stopping..." Corey began "They're never going to stop until one or both of them are down for good" He raised his voice. Leslie idly fiddled with her hands, heartbroken that she couldn't do anything for her pokemon.

"Why can't Mewtwo understand that it's not right to force pokemon to battle this way?" Ash's companion said sadly.

"They're all living creatures" The red head continued "This just proves that fighting is wrong" Leslie nodded

"What is Mewtwo even trying to prove?" Leslie said, her voice was meek "Both sides are beaten and exhausted, this is pointless!" Her voice dropped to a whisper as her eevee was relentlessly attacked by his clone. Even her houndoom and it's clone had fallen. "Maybe we should of recalled them and ran..." Leslie mused out loud "We could of at least tried"

"Now all we can do is watch them destroy each other" Neesha breathed turning away, unable to watch any more. Leslie on the other hand, refused to take her eyes of eevee. He was the last of her team still standing, albeit barely. At least now the fight was drawing to a close as nearly all the pokemon collapsed, eevee's clone had given in. It ended up fainting, pinning her weakened eevee beneath it. The hall gradually became quieter, save for Mew and Mewtwo. Who were attacking each other inside their psychic spheres.

"Quit it!" A famililar voice diverted her attention "Please stop!" A thump followed by a grunt caused her to tear her eyes away from the battle, she was suprised to see Ash lying on his stomach. 'Has he been climbing down this whole time?'

"Ash!" his male companion cried as he rushed to his aid.

"Are you okay?" His red haired friend asked, concern evident in her voice. Leslie hesitantly approached the trio as Ash struggled to his feet.

"We gotta stop this!" He yelled, giving no indication of the pain he must of been in.

"But how?" his friend asked. "All Mewtwo cares about is proving how strong those super clones are"

"And aside from jumping in and fighting the clones ourselves were all out of options" Leslie said, not meaning to sound so callous. She bit her lip, not liking just how tempting that idea sounded at the moment.

"I would rather risk my life out in Mewtwo's storm than watch these pokemon destroy each other" Nurse Joy sighed, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Me too..." Leslie agreed, massaging the bruise caused by Mewtwo's pokeballs on her shoulder.

"I wish there was some way to stop them" Nurse Joy continued, giving Leslie a heartbroken look. "I don't know what to do!" Leslie nodded and winced as the two charizards collapsed near them.

"I don't think they'll ever stop!" The dark skinned boy said, repeating Corey from earlier "Those pokemon look klike they're ready to fight to the death!"

"That's a fight nobody's going to win..." His read haired friend said.

"Someone's gotta take a stand" Ash spoke up. "Someone's gotta say no, and refuse to fight. Just like pikachu..." Leslie scoped for the yellow mouse, but from her vantage point she couldn't make out where the little electric type was. She was to focused on her own pokemon to worry about anyone else's anyway.

Mew and Mewtwo crashed into the center of the battle field. Still encased in their pink and bluse spheres. The collision caused a dust cloud to blind the trainers. The ground shook violently, Causing Leslie and Fergus to instinctivley grab onto one another to keep steady. The lights went out, plunging them into darkness, Leslie immediatly let go of the muscular water trainer and jogged forward a few steps to try and get a better look. The first things she was was Ash's charizard, laying defeated next to it's equally battered clone. She continued to scann the room, tears in her eyes as she beheld each pokemon. Both the originals and the clones had fallen, they had canceled each other out.

The only thing she could see next was Mew and Mewtwo hovered from the cloud of debris. They knocked each other back, inflicting little damage. But after a quick recovery, the two were hovering again, their aura's shining like flames as they gathered their power. Leslie stumbled back a few steps.

"They're gearing up for one last attack!" She cried out. She winced as a red hot pained shot through her shoulder, she looked up at Ash as he barged past her.

"Ash no!" With the combination of her aching shoulder and shock Leslie barely heard his friends.

"You gotta stop right now!" Ash screamed as he ran. Mew and Mewtwo ingore him as they both released powerful attacks, Ash didn't slow. Still screaming, he threw himself directly into the middle just as the two attacks collided.

Each trainer cried out in horror. _'What the hell did he just do?'_ Leslie thought frantically, trying to process what just happened. _'What was he hoping to acheive by jumping in between two unstoppable attacks?'_. She squeezed her eye's shut against the resulting, blinding light.

"Fool!" Leslie's eyes snapped open at Mewtwo's voice. Her stomach sank as she beheld Ash, the poor boy had fallen on his stomach. Turning to stone as a result of the psychic's power. "Trying to stop our battle" Mewtwo continued,

"Mew!" The little Mew yowled, cocking it's head to the side.

"Pika pi!" Leslie's blood ran cold as she watched Ash's faithful pikachu run to his side. It shock his stone form with it's stubby arms, trying to wake it's master up. The two gyarados reared their heads and roared, her houndoom did the same. Clearly infuriated with the boy's sacrifice. Leslie stood close to Neesha, trying not to cry as the little pikachu whimpered.

She jumped slightly as the electric type used it's thunderbolt to try and rouse Ash, when it didn't work it tried again. And again, until it became to exhausted to produce a thunderbolt powerful enough. tears fell from it's beady brown eyes.

"Vee vee..." Leslie gasped quietly as she watched her eevee struggle to his feet. Once he realized what had happened, he began to weep along with pikachu. And it wasn't just eevee, each pokemon slowly rose. Gazing upon the fallen Ash and joining in with their tears. Filling the hall with a sorrowful, soul crushing sound, even the gyarados and charizards wept. Leslie felt like weeping with them. The trainers watched in stunned silence as the air around the began to shimmer. The voice of the bizarre harbour manager echoed in Leslie's mind:

_"The ancient writings tell of the storm wiping out all but a few pokemon. In their sorrow, the water of their tears restored the lives lost in the storm"_

Leslie blinked,_ could it be true?._ The shimering air around them gathered, like tiny beautiful rivers of stars that flowed into Ash's stone form. She held her breath, squinting against the light to see what would happen. She gawked in disbelief as the cold grey colour faded from Ash's body, he glowed a bright blue. Even the island around them was illuminated, changing the atmosphere. And bringing Ash back to life.

Leslie smiled in relief as Ash slowly lifted himself onto his elbows. He blinked a few times, before settling his eyes on his pikachu. He said something, Leslie couldn't hear from where she stood, but she could see the smile on his face as he held the little mouse close. She looked at Neesha, the two girls smiled at one another. Leslie then looked back to her pokemon, eevee nuzzled his clone. As did milotic and houndoom, hitmonchan simply rested his gloved fist on his former enemy's shoulder. Leslie giggled softly as each pokemon made amends with their clone.

"Looks like they've put they're differences behind them" Corey said with a chuckle.

"The human sacrificed himself to save the pokemom..." The trainers snapped to attention at Mewtwo's voice. The pokemon sounded different. almost regretful. "I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are"

"Mewtwo finally understands" Leslie breathed, unable to stop herself from beaming.

"It took all this fighting but we got there in the end" Fergus said, Leslie snorted. Then gasped as each clone was slowly levitated, she looked up at Mew and Mewtwo. They were flying away, the trainers and their pokemon gathered as the clones were lifted from the arena.

"Mewtwo!" Ash called out "Where are you going?"

"Where my heart can learn what your's knows so well" Mewtwo replied "What transpired here I will always remember, but perhaps for you these events are best forgotten"

"What does it mean by that?" Leslie thought out loud. Before anyone could answer, the ground beneath them disappeared. A blinding white light engulfed them and Leslie felt the awful sensation of falling. Grabbing a battered eevee and holding him close, Leslie closed her eyes and screamed in fear as she plummeted into the blinding abyss.

* * *

Leslie sat on her backpack, using it as a makeshift seat, blinking in confusion as she heard Officer Jenny's voice. _'Am I at the pokemon center?'._

"This could be the worst storm ever!" The policewoman said.

''Listen to me!'' The strange woman standing next to Jenny spoke up "You have got to find shelter!"

"Excuse me please!" A new voice chimed in, Leslie looked to her right. Nurse Joy stood on her tiptoes as she addressed the frustrated crowd. "The pokemon center will be open as a shelter! Anyone who needs a place to stay should come with me!"

Leslie frowned, gently nudging eevee from her lap she slowly stood.

"How the heck did we wind up here eevee?" Leslie asked, looking down at her equally perplexed pokemon. She rolled her shoulders and looked around the bust reception. "Hmm, well. I guess it was force of habit or something, at least we're here now though right?"

"Vee vee!" eevee seemed to agree. She smiled at her comapnion.

"Look!" A woman's voice cried out "It's a miracle!" Leslie spun on her heel, following three other trainers outside. She caught up with them, she stood next to a blue haired boy and looked up at the sky. She gawked as the rain ceased and the clouds parted, revealing a stunning blue sky.

"The storm has completely disappeared" Officer Jenny gasped in disbelief.

"That's so weird!" The brunette girl standing in front of her said in astonishment.

"It is good to have things clear again" The harbor manager breathed.

"Wow" Leslie chuckled "What a lucky break huh eevee?" she smiled as eevee jumped up onto her shoulder. Leslie frowned "But I can't help but think we're here for a different reason altogether..." She mulled this over for a few minutes, she could sense eevee's confusion, she shrugged the shoulder her pokemon wasn't occupying. "Well, whatever it is. I think it's out of my system now" She smiled at the sunny sky, then down at the pokeballs on her belt.

"Come on guys, lets get you all rested up. We still have a long way to go"

* * *

**There we go, all done! That was my first Pokemon story, sorry for the crappy ending. I'm alos going to update the chapters and remove any mistakes. I'm a dumbass for putting them there in the first place *headdesk* but I will make amends. Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
